


Place Unknown

by DaNiCkStEr666



Series: Know Your Place Trilogy [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Infanticide, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNiCkStEr666/pseuds/DaNiCkStEr666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Know Your Place, Brother.' Set during Loki's imprisonment in the Avengers. </p>
<p>Leopards don't change their spots and neither do Gods of Thunder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Unknown

The steel structure groaned beneath the pounding of heavy leather boots. Loki smirked and stood from his cot, waiting by the glass door of his prison, expectantly. A steel sliding door revealed the six foot four muscular God of Thunder. Loki raised his arm and glanced at his wrist pretending there was a Midgardian time device strapped there, and eyed his brother in mock surprise.

“You’re late. I’ve been expecting this visit much sooner.” Thor stepped inside, allowing the door to slide shut, giving the estranged brothers privacy. 

“Loki,” Thor whispered, staring at his brother with such sadness it would move a lesser person to tears. Loki was not a lesser person, and he knew the tears of a liar when he saw them, he had shed many himself. 

“What?” Loki snapped.

“I have missed you,” Thor confessed, stepping forward. “You had me believe you were dead!” Loki smirked, as Thor’s temper rose as well as Mjolnir in his hand. For a man that had sworn he had changed, he seemed to remain exactly the same. 

“I wish I was,” Loki replied quietly and turned his attention to the circular camera. He had no desire to allow the mortals to see this particular exchange, and mumbled a spell that scrambled the camera. A direct malfunction would encourage the ants to flood the room, with their weapons raised. Instead Loki used a cloaking spell, allowing the camera to film what he wanted it to film, a simple verbal sparring match between brothers. 

“Do not say such things.” Mjolnir dropped to his side and Thor’s shoulders dropped in defeat. That action was certainly new and rather devious even to Loki’s own standards. Though Loki found insult in it too, Thor would only expose such weakness if he was sure there was no threat. It was only another devise to prove his superiority over his fiancé. 

It was disgusting and unsettling for Loki, to have fallen into empty space, convinced of his inevitable demise, to return from all of the horrors of the past, stronger than ever, only to have Thor throw him out of a plane and immediately put him on his back. Now this ridicule, if Thor wanted to expose his underbelly, Loki would gladly sink a knife in it. 

“He is dead.” He sang from his prison bowl. His smile showed too many teeth to be genuine, instead he appeared insanely feral. 

“Who is?” Thor asked, confused.

Loki leaned against the glass, wanting to see Thor’s face perfectly as he delivered his answer. “Your son.” Thor’s sadness gave way to anger and Loki heard the unmistakable sound of thunder in the distance. 

“More lies? I have no son.” 

“You have no son because you killed him when you threw us off the Bifrost. I survived the fall, he did not.” 

“I do not believe you.” Thor replied resolutely. 

“I care not; after all he wasn’t the first you have killed.” Loki replied resentfully. He had not known that there had been another pregnancy; in fact it took the power of the tesseract to enlighten him to what had happened that night. 

“What?” Thor demanded, his resolve weakening. 

“Do you not recall when I was taken ill? When I begged you for a reprieve? Do you remember? I had the audacity to turn you away, can you remember?” Thor paled and his bright blue eyes widened. “You can,” Loki acknowledged with glee. “You dragged me from my sick bed and threw me onto the floor, stomach first. I screamed in pain, so you kicked me to quiet me, but as you repeatedly kicked my stomach my screams only worsened. After you killed your heir, you raped me, beat me some more and raped me again. What was it you said to me? If I ever said no to you, you would cut out my tongue?” 

“Loki, please, that was so long ago.” Tears were spilling down Thor’s cheeks, but he still held himself with dignity that belied his sincerity. “I have changed, I wish to make amends with you and take you home.” Loki stepped back away from the glass, ashamed that Thor’s words could still strike fear in his heart.

“No! You know what I am,” Loki hissed, believing his true heritage would be a deterrent to Thor’s plans. 

“You are my…” Loki rolled his eyes, awaiting the obvious. “Fiancé,” Thor finished. 

“Never! Do you hear me? Never!” Thor stepped closer, and pressed his hand to the glass as though he could touch Loki’s cheek. 

“We will be married, have you not always been mine, dearest brother?” Loki’s blood ran cold as he stared into the eyes of his true brother. Thor stared back, jaw firmly set and blue eyes dark with malice. 

“You will never touch me again! I have an army and I will be king!” Loki ranted, hysterical. His mind was plagued by his life before the fall, before Thor’s banishment.

“Your army will be defeated,” Thor replied with arrogance. “You will never be king, and I will touch you. I will hold you in my arms and will your madness away.”

“Madness?” Loki screamed. “These are but the actions of a desperate man. I shall not be a victim for you any longer. I have allies now; they have shown me much and offer me a throne. I have no need of Asgard or of you, Odinson!” Thor slammed his fist against the glass. Loki started, but then calmed as the glass remained intact. 

“You come home,” Thor demanded. 

“I have no home.”

“Home is with me,” Thor replied simply. 

“The last place I wish to be is at your side.”

“You desire the throne, share it with me. Joint kingship of Asgard.” Thor offered.

“Just like that? I am a war criminal now you stupid fool, I will not be welcomed back with open arms.”

“The loss of your children weighed heavy upon you. You were driven insane with worry, you were not yourself.”

“I knew you would blame my children and take none of the blame yourself.”

“Once we are married…”

“Enough! I tire of your words, I tire of you. I will never be yours and I will give you no more children.” Thor stepped back, away from the glass and held his hands up in surrender, though defiance burned in his eyes.

“We shall see, Loki. We shall see.” Thor stated ominously and left the detention room. Loki glared at the closed doors in anger. He wanted the last word, but he would settle for the last action. He would die before Thor could have him again, or he would kill Thor in the attempt.


End file.
